mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Table of failed states and superpowers (Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell map game)
The primary powers are- *Germany *Japan *Great Britain *The USSR *Canada *The USA *Fascist Italy. The 12 hugest nations and territories The 12 hugest nations and territories can't be defeated in one algo, instead you need two different consecutive Algos to defeat 50% of the nation each time. The second algo can only start after the first ends in either a victory or a surrender. *The USA, *The USSR, *KMT China, *French W. Africa, *Mongolia, *Brazil, *Argentina, *Canada, *British India, *Greenland *Australia. *Saudi Arabia Armed forces and manpower Armed forces, tech and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Germans, Italians, Romanians and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nuking of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Tech and industry Today America is also a rising power which is growing fast, but the USSR, Japan and Germany are catching up fast. Britain, Italy, France, China, Germany and Poland are in the worse state of run. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations (Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourne in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai) for a mod decreed start). Camarune (Cameroon), Sulu Sultanate, North Algeria and South Morocco, etc, are still backward and only have a few hundred troops. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourne in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai).) and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations. None the less rebel groups abounded in S.E. Asia. Atomic weapons *The USA 5 10kt, 2 15kt and 2 20kt *Germany- 2 15kt and 12x 30kt. *Japan, Australia and S. Africa were conducting a few primary laboratory tests, but are far from success *The desperate British detonated a 10kt Anglo-Canadian test bomb by January 1949 and both are also near to creating a second 10kt bomb each; * USSR's 3 15kt and 4 25kt bombs. Bio Weapons *Japan *The USSR, *the USA Chemical weapons *Great Britain *Vichy French *USA, *USSR, *Spain *Italy *Transcaucasian SSR (100 lt of the chlorine) Failed states #Cyrinica (eastern Libya) User:Erizium #Cossack Resistance Republic of the Kuban #SS Galtzen Sate of Galicia and West Ukraine #Balkar-Ossetia Resistance Republic of Alania #Chechen-Ingush Resistance Republic of Ichkiria #cChetnik militias #Lakot Republic #South Algeria #Achen #Kleef #Lakot Republick #Italian East Africa #Albanian Kingdom #Spanish North Morocco #Paraguay #Bolivia #Iraq #Empire of Japan #Kingdom of Kampuchea #Kingdom of Laos '' '' #Mengjiang #Empire of Vietnam #The Reorganized National Government of China #State of Burma'' '' #Kingdom of Manipur #Tannu Tuva #Mongolia #Xinjiang warlord #Yugoslavian Partisans #Maoist China #Việt Cong Revolutionry Zone #Hukbalahap Communist Filipino Republic #East Timor #Namibia #Bhutan - #Sikkim - #Afghanistan- #Al-Anbar- #Sudan - #Camarune #Dutch Free Papua- #KMT China #Qinghai War Lord #Yunnan War Lord #American New Guinea #North Algeria #Allied South Vietnam #Sultanate of Waziristan Bozistanball #Maharajadom of the Tripura Hill State #Rajadom of Kahlur #Kingdom of South Morocco #Berau sultanate #Sulu Sultinate #Lumad Republic of West Mindanao #Kurdistani Rebels of Iraq and Syria #Shan Saophate of Greater Kengtung #Independent and Free Mon - Karen National Provisional Republican (IFMKNPR) #Sultanate of Acèh #Maharajadom of Baroda and Palanpur city. #Khanate of Kalat Category:Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell Category:Nations